


The Fall Of The White Wolf

by lunavic01



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Feelings, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Sorceresses, The OC it's underage, The tags will change, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunavic01/pseuds/lunavic01
Summary: Geralt is found almost dead by a young girl who saves his life, with her he will find that he is not the only one with secrets and painful past.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Original Character(s)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 82





	1. The Life He Was Prepared For

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Hi!  
> Thank you for clicking in this. I'll try to entertain you with my crap writing.  
> This is my first fic from a long long hibernation state, and also, first time writing Geralt. So, scared. Also, english it's not my first language, so forgive me for any mistakes.  
> I hope you enjoy this, and please review. It's always good hear about your work.

At that point the whole continent knew Geralt of Rivia. The famous White Wolf, that his survival inquired him to go from place to place killing monsters in exchange for money.

Unsurprisingly, no one liked their kind. Witchers were abominations, mutants sent from Gods to punish the people for their sins. Most of all, the whole nation hated the fact that they still needed them. Monsters were a plague. They destroyed everything in their way, and only wichers could solve the problem.

Geralt was used to this life. It wasn’t the life he chose, but if he wanted to be something else, it was too long ago to remember. He was trained to be a Witcher, he was trained to kill monsters and move on with his life. It was the only thing he knew. The only life Geralt knew he could have. 

The days were always the same, blurring in together. Geralt would look after beasts that humans feared, money to survive and solitude at all costs.

But like everything in the Witcher’s life, things didn’t quite go the way he planned. Geralt couldn’t imagine the turn his life would have in what seemed just another ordinary day.

It was early, the sun barely rose in the sky. Geralt came to a small village looking for something to kill. One of the villagers came to him with a shaky expression, fearing to get close to the mutant. He said that somewhere around the florest, there was a Kikimore killing everything around it. Everyone in the small town was afraid that the monster would come to them eventually so they would give him anything to just kill the beast. Geralt took the job without further questions, like a Witcher should always do.

It took him a few hours riding to find it, but the disgusting scent of the monster was getting close by the second. He was finally there. He stopped and stepped down from Roach’s cell, looking at her fondly.

“I’ll be back soon. Keep an eye in our stuff, would you?” Roach looked back at him, and Geralt knew the horse understood him. He patted her before grabbing his sword and small pack.

If he was honest with himself, those villagers didn’t have a thing to worry about. Kikimora was far from that town, hidden away in the florest. Just a crazy person would think to come this deep in a dark forest like that one. However, that wasn’t something Geralt could complain about, as long he got paid for his work. 

He walked with slow, light steps, the silver sword firm in his hand. Geralt could hear everything, every sound that came out from the darkness, even without the black poison he often drank to increase his abilities. 

It didn’t take long for the beast to also sense Geralt’s smell. A loud crack echoed in the witcher's ears, making turn around just in time to see the monster jump on him. Geralt put his large silver sword in front of his body, like a shield, trying to get prepared for the impact on time. 

The defensive move just gave him enough time to get out of its way and strike the Kikimore’s back. The blade cutted deep in the beast flesh, making it scream loud. The sound made the trees shake.

The kikimore tried to stack Geralt, but it seemed like the pain was making it difficult. Geralt took the opportunity and striked it again, this time, close to its heart. Easy.

It was over, the witcher knew. One more hit and the beast was down. 

Geralt lifted his sword, ready to finish it. In his rushness to kill the monster he didn’t notice the beast moving faster than he anticipated. Before he could kill it, the claw of the monster penetrated deep into his stomach, making red blood jump out of the wound. Geralt hissed in pain, clenching his teeth together, but that didn’t stop his sword. One second later the kikimore gave a final scream, he head cutted in half and the florest was again in a complete silence, except for Geralt's heavy breathing.

Blood was pounding from his wound, his dark-dirty leather armor was now even darker. As the adrenaline was even out, the pain became stronger. He had to get back to Roach. All the things he needed were there. He had to get back. Roach was just a few feets from where he was. Geralt just needed to walk a bit. He would get there. 

It didn’t take long for his sight to get blurry and his head felt too light. Geralt could smell the track of blood he was leaving behind. He was losing too much blood, too quickly. His knees now felt weak, he was stumbling on his own feet. Geralt supported his weight in the trees, trying to catch his breath. The pain was becoming overwhelming.

Would it be the end of Geralt of Rivia? The Greatres White Wolf? Geralt would die alone, as he always thought he would. He would die leaving nothing and no one behind. It was the end he knew he would have, the end he knew was inevitable for the life he was living. The end he prepared himself every single day. And now, it was here. 

Deep down, there was a part of him that he always struggled to shut down and ignore.

It was that boy. The boy he once was. The boy who was left alone in the woods by Visenna, the boy who once dreamed and loved life. Deep down, that boy was screaming at him, terrified with the possibility of dying for nothing, with no one to care for. Deep down, that boy who Visenna left in the woods was still alive, praying to someone to find him, save him, care for him. 

That boy didn’t want to die there. Cold. Alone. Without legacy.

Geralt was so close. He could hear Rouch. He could almost see the carriage, he just needed to _ get there. _

Part of him didn’t want to give up. Part of him still had hope, although witchers supposedly shouldn‘t have this kind of thoughts or feelings.

It was too late. It didn’t matter now. The Witcher could feel the weakness, and the cold, and and the darkness. It would be a welcoming thing right now. Unconsciousness. The state without pain. He wasn’t even going to realize that he was finally dying.

_ Give up.  _ A voice in the back of his mind said.  _ Why fight? You don’t have the reason to fight anymore. You reason to fight it’s long gone. _

With that thought in mind, Geralt gave in. He was tired. He wanted rest. Of everything.

His vision got dark, he fell into his knees. Geralt gave up.

_ The Fall of the White Wolf.  _


	2. The Man In The Road

Walking around the woods was a thing in her daily life. It wasn’t because she enjoyed it - though she might, but she would never admit it - but for necessity. In the woods you could find all sorts of things: herbs, flowers, many types of wood, everything someone would need when living in a place so far away from the market or any close town. In a world like that one, the only way of surviving was improvising. 

She was walking tediously into the woods, tired of staying in that small cabin. Walking around also helped see if there were any threats along the way, that was she was able to prepare herself and move out the fastest she could.

A small white flower grabbed her attention as she walked. She bent down and examined the rose carefully. Something was off with that flower, it even seemed like she was shining more than the others, almost like silver, somehow. That’s when she saw it. 

A strong man with white hair was laid on the floor, blood all over him.

She rose and hid behind a tree, peaking just enough to see him. A few moments passed before she was sure the man was unconscious, his chest was still rising and falling so very slowly, but she was positive he was breathing.

She got out from behind the tree and walked towards the man with careful steps. This all could be a set up, and she was so freely falling to it, but getting close to the white-haired man gave her the certainty that it wasn’t a trap. A deep cut in his stomach was at sight, in the back of her mind she wondered how he was still breathing. No human would survive such a wound. 

Her first instinct was run, escape. She didn’t knew the stranger, he could be bad, he could be an assassin or a rapets. The thought of leaving him there for his death, like it was nothing, like he didn’t exist or she didn’t see him, sickened her to the core. 

In that chaotic world, she knew that her kindness would end up killing her, but she promised herself to be different from the heartless people that crossed her way. She closed her eyes and listened. 

That man needed her, needed her help. He was dangerous, but something about him told her to help, so she would help him, even if she died afterwards.

She kneed next to the man carefully, so she could see the wound better. It was something she never saw before, and even afraid he might wake up she took a good look at the stranger. He was different from anyone she had ever seen. She smiled ironically from her own thought. She didn’t exactly see many people or things to compare. 

She concentrated deeply, looking for a faintly sound. It was difficult and weak, but it was there. The weak sound of his heartbeat. She caught herself wondering “How was it possible?”. There were no signs of battle or other corpses. It was just him. It was one of the two: Or he fought a battle and got away, or a beast encountered him. The real question was, what he was doing this deep in the forest? She frowned in concern. The last thing she needed was people fighting nearby. People meant danger.

She looked around looking for something that might help her. Then she saw the horse. It was nervous, and agitated. She wondered if the animal belonged to the man. She got up and walked quickly to the horse, but with light steps so as to not scare the animal. 

The horse looked at her, staring straight into her eyes. It seemed to beg for help. If she concentrated enough, she could hear the animal's desperate plea to save its owner's life.

She raised her hands, trying to show the animal she didn’t mean harm. 

“I’m just trying to help your owner. Can you let me?” Her voice was hoarse for the lack of use, but it seemed like the horse understood. It suddenly became calm, as she slowly approached and patted the horse’s head. Then she quickly approached the carriage, trying to find something that could help her.

The thought that these things might not belong to the unconscious man, but to a stranger who might come suddenly, startled her, but she shook her head and decided to risk it. No one would go there, that was the only carriage she had seen in months and he was the only man around.

With that thought she picked the bag that was there and looked. It didn’t have much, but oddly, it had everything she needed. She ran back to the man, suddenly afraid that he had stopped breathing. He hadn’t. His breathing was weaker and harder, but his heart was still beating.

She put the bag next to her and started taking everything she was going to use. Bandages, herbs - which he had a lot, surprisingly - and oils. That was when she saw the little flask with a black liquid. She took the glass curiously and examined it, almost immediately recognizing what it was.

She looked to the men in understanding. He was a Witcher! Now it made sense why he would be there, and why he was so badly hurt.

She hesitated, her hands started to shake lightly with the thought of what she was going to do. She took some deep breaths, thanking the gods for being morning. It would be much more difficult if it was dark. 

When her hands steadied a little more, she began the work. 

She took the flask, raised the man's head a little, and made him drink. _ “The potions that witchers drink are toxic to humans, so much so that the mixtures would be lethal. It is the magical and genetic enhancements that allow witchers to consume them and enjoy their benefits.”  _ The girl remembered what she read somewhere. She took another flask of the black poison and put it in his wounds. He hissed in pain, still unconscious.  _ At least he’s giving some response. _

She stopped, looking for some sign that it was working. Suddenly, the man became more and more pale, like he was already dead. Black veins appeared in his forehead and neck. If it wasn't for the glass on her hands, and the effects she knew it would give him, the girl would freak out, thinking that he was already dead.

She had to stop the bleeding or else he would die from blood loss. Although the black liquid had helped, it wouldn't be enough. She picked up the herbs and dressings, pressing against the wound. He hissed in pain again, even though he was unconscious.

The girl closed her eyes, trying to shake the fear away, and concentrate in the life that it was in front of her.

For a brief, blessed moment she could feel  _ everything _ . The feeling was overwhelmingly  _ good _ . She had forgotten how  _ good  _ it was. She could feel the warmth of the light that surrounded them, the heat of the sun, the inviting noise of the trees, who were also feeling her energy, the smell of blood, iron and salt... every little drop of water... she didn't dare open her eyes.

However, suddenly all the feelings stopped at once. All that warm was replaced by the familiar pain. It was weak at first. Just a little pain she could ignore, but with each passing second, it grew stronger, closer, until it was unbearable. Her hands began to shake again with the effort. She had to go on for a little while.  _ Just a few more seconds. Keep going. Until you feel his heart beating faster. _

It was torture. But she finally felt. The blood ran faster through his veins, his breathing steading, and his heartbeat faster. It was working. Maybe he would live to see another day.

She tried to calm down, forcing her lungs to take the air in. With her closed, she waited for the pain to disappear, gritting her teeth tightly. 

After a few torturous minutes, the pain subsided and she managed to open her eyes. She tried to hear his heart beat again. It was stronger than before and the bleeding had stopped, however she had to clean the lesion to prevent an infection, the problem was that she didn't have the necessary materials there to do so.

The girl looked around, biting her lower lip, trying to figure out what to do. 

She did everything she could  _ out there  _ in the middle of the woods to save him, with the things it was provided, but it wasn't enough.

She would have to do  _ more  _ if she wanted to save his life. And the only place she could take good care of him was in the cabin.

The girl looked terrified with her own thought.  _ No! _ She wouldn't do that. Risk herself like that was just stupid.  _ Why would she do this for a stranger?! _

Then, she looked again at the man on the floor with his heavy breathing, and she  _ knew _ , she just  _ knew  _ that she wasn't going to let him die there. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she didn't do everything in her power to make that man live.

Was she really going to do this? Risk herself and her safety for a stranger? An almost dead man in the middle of the road? What if he was bad? Just because he was a Witcher didn't mean he wasn't going to hurt her if he recovered. He could be a rapist, murder - not only of monsters - or some kind of freak that liked to torture little girls.

But, again, the Witcher that helped her escape from that place came into her mind. He died trying to get her out of there, he gave his life. He was dead because of her. She had a debt with their kind, and maybe this would be the way to pay that debt.

She was determined. She would bring him to the cabin, but... how? She wouldn't be able to  _ carry  _ him there. The girl looked at the carriage, it was her only option. She would have to take them there on horseback. It was not to her satisfaction that she found she would have to use magic again. She would have to put him in the carriage levitating him there.

She frowned disapprovingly, mentally bracing herself for the next few minutes.

_ Gods! _ Why was she doing this, again?

The girl closed her eyes once more, and the familiar feeling took her entire body, until the pain came one more time. She had to make more effort than before to levitate him. It was painful. She struggled to steady him in the air, and by the time she managed to place him carefully on the carriage, she was on the edge of unconsciousness. 

She fell down her knees, trying to regain control of her body and breathing. She let out a small groan, unable to bear the pain that was settling all over her body.

She stayed there for a long time, when she finally felt herself again. She forced her aching body to stand up.

She picked up his bag and sword, placing them next to him, and drove the carriage, praying to all god's that she had made the right choice, and for that man to survive one more night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy! Now things are getting started! Thanks for reading and PLEASE review! That's what keeps me going!


	3. Waking Up

The road until the cabin was long as she fought against unconsciousness. She hadn't realised how much far she had walked that day, and if she wasn’t so tired, she would’ve been concerned with her boldness. Her whole body ached, all energy had left her body and all the girl could think of was sleep. Even so, she kept her attention on the road and in the continuous sound of his heartbeat, afraid that it might stop. For her luck, the horse was pretty behaved, it even seemed to want to obey her.

The cabin came into view and she immediately bit her lip in worry. She looked behind her shoulders, where the man laid still unconscious, and frowned irritably. If she was going through all this, for in the end the man to be crazy who would end up killing her, she would be pissed.

She got out of the carriage, approaching the horse, and patted the animal's head as a thank tying up the reins on the fence near the door, and then walked to behind the carriage, where the man was asleep. She put her hands on her hips, not wanting to feel the pain again. so she decided it would be better if get things done inside the house first, to then bring him in, but it was more of an excuse to prolong things a little longer, and she did not feel sorry for it.

She entered the small log cabin. It wasn’t much, but, as the time passed by, she made the place look like hers. The small bed was in the right corner of the room, with a thin pillow, along with a small blanket. On top of it, it was a bookcase with some herbal books that she could get once in a while. To the left was a table that covered the entire wall, with all the materials she had, along with a small cabinet, where she left most things. There was also a small fireplace near the table, making the place warmer. At the window she had put a dirty cloth as a curtain, and on the floor a worn carpet where she had gotten it on one of her risky trips to the nearest village. It was as clean and organized as it could be. She tried to keep dust and cobwebs away, but it was almost impossible.

It wasn’t much, but it was safe, and it was hers. 

She got the bed ready, lit some candles and the fireplace then she took some deep, steady breaths, preparing herself.  _ This was going to be a hell of a day.  _

She didn't know if she could make it. She was exhausted from the pain and he was  _ too heavy _ . But she needed to, there was no other option. It was too late to turn back now.

She walked out toward the man, searching for the sound of his heartbeat immediately. It was there. Stable and constant. She took a deep breath, trying to get it over with.

The girl closed her eyes and raised her hands toward him. She felt the air, his weight and body shape. She felt the light around her and when she was steady she lifted him.

The weight was overwhelming. She definitely didn't have all the strength she had before. It was hard to keep his and her balance, so much so that she almost knocked him over multiple times. She clenched her teeth tightly, trying to keep her concentration.

This time, the pain came faster, causing the air to disappear from the lungs instantly and sweat to form on her forehead. She  _ could not  _ let him go. If she did, the wound would begin to bleed again, and by the Gods, she didn't want to feel the desperation of having an almost dead person on her hands again.

The girl walked slowly towards the house, putting all her focus on getting him in the bed. Black dots started to appear and disappear into her vision, and she knew that she had to make this fast, or it would end up badly for both of them. 

She held her breath, struggling to keep going. She got closer to the door, and threw him bluntly in the small bed, falling down her knees immediately, gasping for air and throwing up all over the floor.

Her eyes were heavy, and she struggled to keep them open. Her breath was quick and unsteady, making her dizzy with the lack of oxygen. Her whole body shook badly. She would pass out from exhaustion.

_ No. I can't give up now. He needs treatment. _ She remembered herself. 

Once more, even feeling weak and exhausted, she forced her body to stand up, supporting herself on the walls, trying to get control over her breathing and racing heart. When she was sure she wouldn't fall down again, she walked towards the table and started to prepare the medicine that the Witcher would need, all times remembering herself that it was just that, just one more thing and then she could rest. She also kept a close attention to the sound of his heartbeat, she found that the steady and constant beat of his heart was somehow comforting. It kept reminding her why she was doing what she was doing. 

When the mixed herbs were ready, she took the small chair from the table and placed it next to the bed. The man had already regained his normal color and appearance. She didn't know if it was a good or bad thing.

She took a pair of scissors from the table and cut off his dirty shirt so she could examine and clean the wound better. As she cut the witcher’s shirt, more and more marks of fights became visible. The girl gasped in shock when she saw the deep scars he had all over his chest, arms, and limbs. Something told her it wasn't the first time he'd ended up in this kind of situation.

She shouldn't be so surprised. It made sense. He was a witcher, and a witcher’s job was to kill monsters. However, the girl had never seen anything like it.

They were deep and fickle, treading crooked paths across his skin.

She examined her own body for a moment, feeling the memories trying to get her, but she didn't allow it. The girl shook her head, getting rid of any distractions, and focused on him.

She took off the bandages she had put on before and actually examined the wound for the first time. It was bad. Even if he was a fast healer, he would have to rest for weeks in order to heal completely.

In the moment she made contact with the wound, the Witcher hissed in pain, writhing in his sleep. She cleaned the injury, very carefully, trying to be as gentle as she could. When she was satisfied, she placed a new and clean bandage, with some healing herbs. 

_ There. Done. _ Now it was a matter of waiting. She had done everything she could. Now, she would have to wait and see how he would react, if his will to live was strong.

She got up from the chair, but a wave of dizziness hit her suddenly, and all things around her started to spin, making her drop the bowl on the floor. She grabbed the chair for support, as the world around her continued to dance and took deep breaths as she tried not to vomit again. 

A few minutes later, everything stopped, and she could breathe. Tiredness was in her bones, and after that, she was surprised that she didn't just hit the floor. All the girl needed to do now was clear the vomit of the floor, and give the horse something to eat.  _ Just that. Just that and you can rest. Keep going. _

She cleaned the vomit off the floor with a disgusted expression, and took some grains she kept along with water to give the animal. 

The girl couldn't barely keep her eyes open. She was so tired, no energy left, not to mention the ache that was spread all over her was even worse than before. Any movement was an effort, her arms and legs weighed so much she couldn't move. 

She laid on the floor, next to the bed.  _ Not having to stand was such a blessing. _ She closed her eyes, breathing heavily, and listened. 

His heartbeat was there. He was alive. She could hear the air going in and out of his lungs. She hoped he would make it out okay. She hoped that he would fight for his life.

With the harmonic rhythm of his heart, she found peace, and made her way into her own unconsciousness, praying that the man wouldn't try to kill her in her sleep.

* * *

The first thing Geralt felt was the familiar smell of wet wood and lavender. Then, the pain. The extraordinary and monumental pain that stopped his bones. Geralt grunted loudly. 

He opened his eyes slowly, trying to get used to the almost darkness he was in. Geralt realized at once that his senses were fuzzy. His eyes that should see perfectly in the dark were still trying to focus on one point. He hated that. His senses were what kept him safe, that prepared him for attacks. Without his senses, he was vulnerable.

Then, he remembered. 

The monster, its claws, the blood, the pain. He had passed out in the middle of the woods, but he wasn't dead. How? 

He looked around, alarmed. Where was he? How did he get there? 

He tried to sit down, but the pain took him off guard, He groaned and touched his side, where the pain came from. just to realise that bandages were placed carefully in the wound. Who did that?

The only source of light in the room was the fire in the fireplace, not that that would make much difference for him. He could see everything clearly now. 

It was just then that he smelled something different. A distinct and pleasant aroma of wild flowers and lavender invaded his senses. He immediately looked where the smell was coming from. 

He stared at the floor, where a young girl was laid, sleeping heavily. 

_ What the fuck? _

What happened as he was unconscious? Who was that girl? What she had done to him? How did they get there? Where was there? He tried to move one more time, but the sharp pain wouldn't let him. 

The sound of a loud grunt seemed far away in her sleep, but she slowly opened her eyes. 

Was she on the floor? Why was she on the floor? Why did her body feel so heavy? Why was it almost dark…?

_ Shit. _

The girl opened her eyes in alarm, suddenly remembering everything that happened earlier that day. She looked up straight at the bed, where she found a pair of golden eyes staring at her with a confused and irritated expression.

Geralt watched the girl's expression change to confusion, to alarming understanding, to finally total terror. 

Before he could say something, the girl got on her feet, and put as much distance between them as the small room allowed, awkwardly.

They stared at each other for long seconds, not sure how to proceed. 

The girl had to admit, she decided to bring him to her home, but had no idea what to do next. She examined him, looking for any indication that he was a crazy person who might try to hurt her, but she noticed that he was more confused and in pain than anything. 

Geralt examined the girl with care. Her defensive position - hands tensely on her sides, dilated pupils, rapidly breathing, ready to run if it was necessary - dirty dress, tired eyes. And decided she meant no harm. She was scared.

More seconds had passed when he figured she was waiting for him to speak.

"Where am I?" His voice was sarped and more deeper than usual from the lack of use. The girl was silent. "Who are you?" He asked again. Still no response. 

He was annoyed. A billion questions were going through his mind, and it would be very difficult if she didn't start explaining things.

"Can you say anything?" He asked angrier than ever. Geralt didn't have time for that.

The girl frowned, but kept silent.

Geralt grunted in a whisper. "Where are your parents? Are you alone?" 

_ Nothing. Ok, that was not working _ . Geralt whispered a few dirty words. He really didn't have time for that. He had to get out of that bed, ride his horse, and go to the next town to try to make money. He tried to sit up, trying to move slowly, but again the pain kept him in the same spot. He muffed a groan of pain, stopping to move at once.

The muffled sound the man made trying to endure his pain made the girl leave her state of fear, taking a determined and focused stance. She turned to the table and began to mix something. When the liquid was ready, she slowly approached the bed, where Geralt was still looking at her, examining every step she took.

The never ending look from the man bothered her, so she looked at the floor, avoiding his gaze, extending the mixture so he could pick it up.

Geralt looked at the yellow liquid before him, with narrowed eyes. "What is this?" 

The girl took a shaky breath. "For the pain." 

Geralt raised his eyebrows. "So, you do talk." 

She ignored his comment. "It's a mix of herbs that calm the muscles. I can show you the recipe. It's not poison… although, my word shouldn't mean anything to you." 

He looked at the girl and the bowl. She sighed tiredly and swallowed his annoyance. "Thank you." He said, hoping she could see that he meant it.

He took the sweet liquid in one sip, giving the bowl back to the girl. She went back to the table and started to work again. 

She was right. The relief that he felt was almost immediate. It was such a good sensation that he could help but moan a little from satisfaction. 

"I'm Geralt of Rivia." He introduced himself after a while of silence, hoping she would do the same thing.

He looked back to the child in front of him. He didn't know what her age was, but she was young. He looked around the house. It was small, clean, and cozy. It didn't seemed to have anyone but her, and he thought with himself that or she was very brave to bring a stranger to her home or... very stupid.

"What's your name?" He asked, but the girl again kept her silence. Geralt humpf, cracking a smile. "Not much of a talkative, are you?" 

"I’m not sure you won't try to hurt me just yet." She answered, still with her back to him. She wished she had the straight for casting a protection force around her, but even after the little sleep she had, the ache in her body hadn't improved, and the tiredness still consumed her energy. 

"I don't have any intention of hurting you. You saved my life, I am in debt to you." Geralt said, supporting his head in the pillow.

_ No you not.  _ She thought.  _ This is the payment for  _ my _ debt. _

Not wanting to prolong the subject, the girl started to light the candles around the cabin. It was almost dark, she couldn't believe she had slept all day. She shook her head in disapproval.  _ That was irresponsible. Giving opportunity to the odds.  _

She picked up the bowls and went to the fireplace, placing a vegetable soup she had prepared the day before. She was hungry, since she had eaten nothing all day and she bet Geralt de Rivia didn't either.

"Can you eat?" She asked, turning to look at him.

He stared at her, nodding in response.

"Do you need help to sit down?" 

Geralt was too stubborn to accept the fact that he did need help, even from a 15 years old girl, so he shook his head in denial, sitting down with difficulty.

She watched the man sit down with struggle, but by himself nevertheless. She gave him the soup, which he accepted with gratitude. 

"How are you feeling?" She asked quietly.

"Like I've been attacked by a kikimora." He replied with his deep voice. 

"Were you? Attacked by a kikimora, I mean?" She asked before she could stop herself. He gave her a questionable look. "I saw your things, and the necklace. You're a Witcher." She affirmed.

"Yes. For both of your questions." He confirmed, taking a sip from the soup. "Where's my stuff?" 

"In the carriage, with the brown horse. She 's pretty.” The girl bit her lip, and added after a second, “Don't worry, no one lives nearby, so your things are safe." Geralt nodded.

"You live in a dangerous place, did you know? This is the kind of places monsters love to hide." He said, looking around.

_ It’s also the place people are scared to go, meaning, it’s safe.  _ The girl avoided his gaze, and took another sip from her meal.

He sighed. "How did you carry me here? It doesn't look like you had any help."

The girl got up from the chair, tired from his questions. "I need to change your bandages."

_ So that's how it feels. _ He thought to himself, remembering all the moments where he let Jaskier talk to himself.

She took all the things she needed for the third time that day, and placed next to Geralt. He let her do her thing, paying close attention to her reactions. 

She looked at the wound, it was better, she noticed, but far from healed. She bit her lower lip, concentrating. 

Geralt hissed in pain on the contact from the injury. 

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I'll try to be as gentle as possible." 

Geralt cleaned his throat. "Don't worry about it." 

She nodded, starting to clean the wound. In all process, he was incredibly still and tense, his heartbeat a little bit agitated. She tried to be faster as she could, and when she was done, he was visibly relaxed.

"Thank you. I appreciate all that you are doing for me." He said. "I am in debt to you. How can I repay you?" 

The girl shook her head before he could finish. "I want nothing. All you can do for me it's get better and go away." 

Geralt nodded slowly, in understanding. 

"Why did you do it? Why did you save a stranger who could be dangerous to you? Why save a Witcher?" He asked, looking at the girl with narrowed eyes. 

The girl took a deep breath looking at the floor, trying to figure it out if she should or not be honest. 

"Well... I think I'm pretty stupid. But I made a promise a long time ago to someone. I promised to be different from the heartless people who walk around the Continent and it doesn't help anyone... that only care for themselves. To be different from the people who just close their eyes and ears.... pretending the horrible things others do never happened." She looked at Geralt, and he could tell she was telling the truth. "I don't want to be just another one in the crowd."

Geralt murmured, nodding. He thought that dangerous, and stupidity indeed, but he had no place to judge.

"Well, I appreciate it. I'm grateful. And don't worry, I'll be on my way by morning." 

The girl raised an eyebrow. "You can't. You have to rest to be able to recover." 

Geralt looked at her also with an eyebrow raised. "I do not want to cause trouble." Was she telling him what to do?

"You'll cause trouble if you leave in the morning, and die. Then, I passed through all that  _ trouble _ for nothing." 

"Hum…" He grunted, not pleased. "Can you at least tell me your name?" 

The girl tensed visibly and looked away immediately, a little alarmed. Geralt watched the behavior change with a frown.

_ Weird. _

After a few seconds staring at the floor, the girl looked up at him, still with wide but more determined eyes. "Light. My name is Light."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet Light you guys, I think you all will like her  
> I would love to hear what you guys think of this one! Pleeeease review! It's what keeps me going


	4. The Girl That Was Hiding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Panic attack, be save everyone.

Geralt had no idea why the girl named Light was so nervous in simply telling him her name, but the witcher was in this life long enough to know when a person doesn’t want to be found, and Light was surely one of those. Not that it was his problem, he didn’t care if she wanted to hide or not, he didn’t even knew the girl. But she had saved his life, even when he didn’t want to be saved. 

_ Maybe the world really needs me.  _ He thought with irony.

“Thank you again, Light for saving my life.” He said, looking at her. 

The girl swallowed, nervous, with her gaze far away from the log cabin 

Maybe she shouldn’t have told him. Maybe she made a terrible mistake. Maybe she shouldn’t have brought a complete stranger at home. Maybe she compromised her safety. Maybe Geralt would hurt her, even though he said he wouldn’t, why should she trust him? Maybe Geralt now knew who she was. Maybe he would go to  _ him _ . 

_ Maybe. Maybe. Maybe. Maybe.  _

A hundred possibilities passed through Light’s head. A million “maybes” kept repeating itself in her mind. Memories that she didn’t want to remember were making her dizzy and her heart race.

_ Not safe. Not safe. Not safe. Not safe anymore. _

The air was trapped in Light's throat, the oxygen drained from her lungs. Her eyes widened when she felt like she was suffocating.

_ Hands in her throat. Squeezing tight. No air in her lungs. She was going to die. She was going to die there. She was going to die alone. No one would save her.  _

Light put her hands in her throat looking for air, she gasped, unable to breathe. 

Geralt watched the girl suffocate with wide eyes. He had no idea what was happening. Out of nowhere, Light’s eyes got distant, as she got trapped in a memorie, her breathing becoming irregular and difficult. 

“Light, are you okay?” She didn't seem to hear him. He rested his weight on his arms, ignoring the sharp pain that burned his side, and examined her closely.

The girl was shaking violently, her eyes wide with terror as they remained distant in whatever terror they were seeing.

“Light! Can you hear me?” He asked, a little more strongly, trying to make the girl get back to him. 

_ Was it poison? Had she taken anything? Was she hallucinating? Was she dying? No... Geralt knew that. He knew the signs. Ciri... _

Cirila had the same kind of reaction when she was scared, when she thought she was in danger.

_ "It's like I'm suffocating... The sense of danger is in me, even though I'm safe. I think that at any moment they’ll chase me again, and I’ll be helpless, unable to protect the ones I love. You'll die and I'll be all alone."  _ Cirila's voice echoed in his mind.

_ Perhaps? Was that it? _

Geralt couldn’t touch her, that could scare her even more. He was doing it before he could think. The girl would pass out if he didn’t act fast.

The Axii sign was made in the air one second later. The green light with the triangle was in front of Light, an attempt to calm her mind.

However, for some reason, it didn’t have the reaction the Axii should provoke. Something in Light was resisting his magic. It should work. Why wasn't it working? Why did he feel so much resistance in her? This wasn’t normal.

He tried again, with little more effort this time, feeling the locket on his chest vibrate stronger 

"It's okay. You're safe. You're okay. Everything is fine. You can breathe." He caught himself repeating over and over, as he did so many times with Ciri. The green light brighter by the second. Finally, he no longer felt the resistance, he felt that she let him in. Light allowed to be calmed by the signal.

After some endless minutes, Geralt undid the Axii, seeing the girl’s breathing normalize.

He said nothing, just stared at her, watching her hands stop shaking gradually.

After some seconds of silence, he spoke.

“Are you okay?” 

Light closed her eyes, still trying to calm herself. She wished he hadn't said anything. Him saying something meant that happened, he saw it. He saw her weakness and her vulnerability in just a few hours he was there, she let herself be vulnerable. She hated.

“I’m okay. Thank you for using the Axii.” Light said, trying the best that she could to steady her voice.

Geralt wanted to know how she knew the sign's name, but others questions had priority at that moment. “What was that?” 

Light got up from the chair, trying to avoid his gaze.

“Do you need anything else? If you don't, you need to rest, and me too.” She said sharply.

Geralt stared at her, as questioning if she was really going to pretend nothing happened. But then he remembered: It wasn't his business. He shouldn’t get into her way. He shouldn’t care. He wouldn't.

He shook his head and thanked her again. Supporting his head in the pillow.

Light took a blanket from the chest and placed it on the floor, as far away from the witcher as possible.

“Are you sleeping on the floor?” He asked, staring at the ceiling.

"Are you seeing anywhere else I could sleep?" Light replied, bitterly. She was exhausted.

_ Ouch. _ Geralt wasn’t used to a teenager's sharp tongue anymore.

“I stay on the floor. You’re the owner of the house. I shouldn’t get in the way of your comfort.” 

“Humpf. You’re my guest, and you’re injured.” She argued. 

“No…” Geralt tried to speak, but Light interrupted him.

“Look, you’ll offend me if you try to fight over this. Do you want to argue with the girl who saved your life?” She said, looking at him seriously. 

“Hum…” Geralt stared at the ceiling again, giving up.

“Was what I thought.” She said closing her eyes again, but then opened, like remembered something. “Oh, just for you know, if you try anything, witcher, I have a really sharp knife, and I’ll not hesitate in using it. Are we clear?” She asked, with a threatening tone.

Geralt knew that she couldn’t overcome him. If he wanted to kill her, she would be dead already. But of course, he wouldn’t say that out loud, so he just nodded. 

“Good.” Light replied, turning her back from him, and closing her eyes.

Geralt waited until he heard the heavy soft breath coming from Light to think about what happened.

Just the day before, he was sure that his end was there. He had accepted. Better yet, he has given up his own life.

He signed. Geralt didn’t want to die, but he knew that it was what awaited him, soon or later. He just was prepared for his future.

His gaze got back to Light, this strange and mysterious girl that found him in the woods, brought him home. Geralt wasn’t surprised that she was hiding from something or someone. In the Continent, girls had to be careful and discrete, or else… 

Geralt shook his head. He got away from the dark thought, and went back to Light. 

The girl was… odd, for sure, she smelled like trouble. She had some knowledge on herbs, could she know more about magic stuff? Maybe, but he didn’t think so. If it was some kind of magic in the house, his locket would let him know, and even a log cabin hidden in the woods couldn’t hide Light from Aretuza. It was something else.

She said that she didn’t want anything from him, and he wasn’t surprised, who would want something from a witcher? But she saved his life, and he was in debt with her. He hated to owe someone, so he would have to figure out what he could do for her fast.

He could leave. If he left now, she would even notice that he was gone. 

If he could just open his eyes...

\------

Geralt woke up with the familiar smell of eggs invading his senses. He opened his eyes slowly, trying to dismiss the headache. 

“Morning.” He heard a voice. “You woke up early. I just made some breakfast, if you want.”

Geralt was trying to focus his attention on the young voice, but failed. He should remember the voice. Did he know? He knew, right?

He tried to sit up, his head still dizzy, when a pair of small and cold hands tried to push him back. 

“What are you doing? You can’t get up.” 

Geralt focused his gaze on the voice in front of him, trying to give the voice a face.

The blond, almost white hair, was covering her face, her green eyes focused on him, worried.

“Ciri?” Geralt asked, in shock. Why was she here? She shouldn’t be here. Why was she worried? “Cirila?”

“Cirila? What are you talking about, Witcher? It’s Light. Don’t you remember?” The girl asked, alarmed.

_ Light… Light… Did he knew her? Light! _

His vision slowly came into focus. Instead of blond hair, he saw black hair, and eyes that match the black colour of her hair. She was worried, never leaving his gaze, trying to see through him.

Geralt closed his eyes, remembering everything, it was like he was in physical pain in his heart.

“Are you okay?” Light asked, still worried. “Do you know where you are? Who I am?

He opened his eyes again, and saw her worried expression. He couldn’t bear to look at her, knowing that just one moment before, he had seen Ciri. 

“Yes. I’m fine.” Geralt replied, still avoiding her gaze.

Light nodded, still looking at him worried, but she found better just leave it. 

“Okay. Uh… Do you want some breakfast? It’s eggs and bread.” She said quietly, looking at him carefully.

Geralt didn’t say anything, just nodded.

Light served him quietly, thinking about what happened. For the first time in a long long while, she wanted to talk, and started to look for something to say.

“Did you… Did you sleep well?” She said, moving uncomfortably.

Geralt didn’t say anything.

She bit her lower lip, moving uncomfortably in the chair. “Does your wound hurt? Would you like some medicine?”

Geralt looked at her for the first time with an annoyed expression, but then sighed.

“Yes, please.”

Light stood up immediately, leaving the bread behind, relieved that he had responded.  _ At least he's talking. _

\-----

Light was standing at the door, with a thoughtful expression when Geralt opened his eyes again, but this time, he wasn’t confused. She turned her attention back to him when realized that he was awake, but turned her attention to the sky again.

He blew out a tired breath and closed his eyes. He hated that. He hated being stuck in a bed, almost unable to move. He wanted to leave. He wanted to take Roach and go elsewhere, looking for monsters. Geralt de Rivia was not someone who could stand and do nothing. He had to do something, for his own sanity.

“Bored already?” Light said, with what looked like an almost smile, if Geralt didn’t knew better.

“No. Just admiring the art of doing absolutely nothing.” He replied in what looked like a sense of humor, if Light didn’t knew better.

She smiled. “You get used to it.”

“Yeah… I don’t think so.” He answered.

She sighed, and walked towards him.

“I have to see the injury.”

“Be my guest.” He sighed, annoyed again.

“It’s better, but not free of an infection. We have to be careful, and you can't get up.” Light said.

Geralt grunted, unpleasant.

“You can complain as you wish, but you won’t leave this house until you’re completely healed. I did not pass all that for nothing.” Light said firmly, but Geralt didn’t say anything back.

Before the girl could stop herself, Geralt caught her staring at the scars on his body. It wasn’t the first time, and he could see the horror she felt.

“Go ahead. Ask. Everybody does.” He said, bored. 

His words seemed to wake her up, as she stopped looking at the scars and met his eyes, embarrassed. She shook her head and stood up, trying to hide her red cheeks.

“I don’t like to be asked about mines, so I don’t ask about others.” Light said it before she could think and then froze, realizing what she said.

_ Please. Please. Please. Say he didn’t hear it. _

But of course the witcher had heard. How could he not?

"You have scars?" He asked with raised eyebrows, and a questioning look

Light thought it would be better not to give too much importance to the subject. If she didn't give much of importance, maybe he wouldn't suspect anything.

“Some. Who doesn’t?” She shrugged, still with her back for him. 

“Hum.” He grunted

Geralt knew that it had more in this story that she was letting out. He could smell a lie, her anxiety. He had seen the way her shoulders got tense, and the way she froze in place realizing her mistake. 

_ This girl… This girl was something else. Why was she hiding? _

Geralt couldn’t help the growing curiosity about this girl. 

Geralt didn’t want to know why she was hiding. He didn’t want to know her problems or her past. It wasn’t his problem. He shouldn’t care. He shouldn’t want to know why. He shouldn’t want to see her scars or know why or how she got them. He shouldn’t want to know if someone hurt her. He shouldn’t care. He wouldn’t.

He wouldn’t allow himself to get attached to anyone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you guys think? Please, let me know!


	5. The unexpected visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys still with me? Are you still like this? I don't know if I should continue this or not. So, if you are still with me here, let me know. Review. It's important.
> 
> Sorry for the tiny chapter. This part is important, so I wanted to bring attention to it. Panics attacks are once again in this, so please be safe.

It was late at night when he woke to the sound of horses running fast. He was confused at first. In those days, as always, Geralt got used to the complete silence of the forest. The break of silence seemed strange and out of place.

He sat down urgently looking for Light, forgetting the wound that was beside him. He wanted to grunt, but a pair of small hands covered his mouth. Light shook his head violently, asking for silence.

_“Geralt, play attention.”_ She whispered frenaticaly, exchanging looks between the window and Geralt. _“There are men’s in armor searching for something, and they’re looking everywhere. We_ ** _need_** _to stay silence, if they think there’s no one here, they’ll leave. Do you understand?_

She didn’t let him respond, and ran back to the window, seeing men in armor got out of the horses. 

_ Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. _

Geralt watched Light shake violently in horror and shock. She was nervous although she tried really hard to keep it together.

He tried to get up again. He wanted to know what was going on, but before he could sat up, Light was there again, pushing him back.

_ “No, no, no! What are you doing? You can’t get up!” _ She whispered loudly. 

He grabbed her arms, and locked his yellow eyes on hers black ones, getting her attention.

_ “Light, listen to me.”  _ Geralt whispered back.  _ “I know you’re scared, and you probably can handle the situation alone, but let me remind you that my stuff and Rouch are  _ **_out there_ ** _. They’ll  _ **_know_ ** _ someone is here.” _

Outside, they heard the men’s talk. 

“Look, there’s a horse there.” 

"We will see the house, if nobody responds, we take the stuff."

_ Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. _

Light looked back at Geralt with wide eyes in horror. The girl’s expression broke Geralt a little big. It was like she was begging for help, and Geralt couldn’t say no. 

_ “Here’s what’s gonna happen.”  _ He said, also exchanging looks between the widow and Light. He put his hands on her shoulders, making sure he had her attention.  _ “You’ll hide, and let me handle this.” _

_ “No, but…” _

_ “No buts, Light! I’m asking you to trust me, to give me a chance to thank you for everything. Please, let me help.”  _

They stayed in silence for a few endless seconds. Geralt wanted her permission, he would only act if she allowed it. 

_ Trust me, Light.  _ He supplicated in silence.  _ Let me help you. _

Slowly, as she could read his mind, she nodded, suddenly too weak and tired to fight. He loosened his grip on her shoulders and tried his best to soften his gaze.

_ “Hide under the bed. They’ll leave soon.”  _

Light moved fast, but before she hide, she took his hands and whispered with sad eyes.  _ “Please be careful. They’re dangerous. Don’t hurt yourself even more.” _

Geralt just nodded, and watched her hide. He got up with difficult, ignoring the pain, and walked to the door. 

The man in armor were close to the cabin when he opened the door.

“Good evening. It’s something wrong?” Geralt said, with his deep voice.

“We’re sorry to disturb your sleep, sir. We didn't know that someone lived here.” The man said

Geralt supported his weight on the side of the door.

“I live here, as you can see.” He said, in his casual way.

The man narrowed his eyes. “You live in a pretty dangerous place, did you know?” 

“What can I say? I like peace and quiet.” he responded. “But what are you doing here? It is not common to see guards around here in the middle of the night.”

"We are looking for someone, not that it's any of your business."

“Well, I suppose not, but you disturbed my rest so I got curious.”

The guard examined Geralt head to toe.

“What happened to you?” He asked, pointing with his head at Geralt’s wound.

“Got into a fight.” Geralt shrugged.

The guard narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously.

“Can I get a look in the house sir? Do you mind?” 

Geralt tensed, and pressed his lips together in a hard line. 

“Not at all. Be my guest. There’s not much to see.” 

Geralt stepped out of the doorway, avoiding looking at the bed. When the guard looked at the house absently, Geralt grabbed him from behind. He wanted to break the man's neck right there, but he knew he couldn’t do that. It would attract the attention of the guards and... And Light didn’t need to witness a murder on her own house.

He made the Axii sign in the air, staring at the man with his fiery eyes.

“You’ll leave, and said to the others that you didn’t find anything.” Geralt said, letting his anger show.

The man seemed confused at first, but seeing the sign, he gaze became lost and distant. He nodded.

“Yes. I will” The guard replied.

Geralt let him go, and the man walked slowly towards the door. 

Light got out of under the bed, still shaking. They stayed in silence to hear them.

“It’s just someone isolated.” The guard said. 

“Did you looked inside the house?” Another man asked.

"Yes. I found nothing. He replied.

“Hum. We didn’t find anything either. Let’s go. We still have other places to go.”

Geralt and Light heard the horses leave, afraid to move one inch and they finally let go a breath that they were holding.

As soon as Geralt couldn’t hear them anymore, he attention came back to Light. The girl was in panic. Her whole body shook, her eyes wide in terror, as her gaze were far away, probably still with those man that almost found her. 

“Light?” Geralt try to call her attention softly, trying to not scared her.

It didn’t work. As soon as Light heard her name, her gaze fixed on Geralt brutally, and just then he realized that tears were falling from her eyes.

“It’s okay. They’re gone.” Geralt reassure her.

Light said nothing. She couldn't find her voice. She was still shaking, with all the possibilities of being caught again haunting her.

“Light.” Geralt said, trying to get the girl’s focus. “You’re okay. They’ll not gonna hurt you. They’re gone.” 

Light broke. She fell down her knees with a scream, crying and shaking. She was so so tired. Tired of running, tired of hiding, tired of pretending, tired of the emotions, tired of the memories. The girl was so so tired. She couldn’t bare this situation any longer.

It was too much.  _ Too much. Too much. Too much. Please make stop! _

“I’m trying, Light. Let me help you.” 

Geralt’s heart broke even more in the sight of the broken girl in front of him. It wasn’t fair. She shouldn’t feel this much pain. He kneeled next to her, trying to think something that could help her.

“It’s okay. It’s okay.” He whispered, trying to reach her.

“Make it stop. It hurt. I can’t take this. I can’t take this. I can't take this.” The girl kept repeating over and over. 

Geralt felt helpless. What he was supposed to do?

Before he could think, he was doing it. His mind shut down, and his body took control.

Slowly, he got closer from the girl, and took her in his arms.

He put his arms around her small and shaky figure, and to his surprise, she didn’t pushed him. 

“It’s okay. You’re safe now. You’re safe.” 

Light kept crying. She cried all things that she held in her heart for so long. And Geralt let her. It was what she needed.

Light found comfort in Geralt strong arms. She didn’t knew how they got there, but it was safe and protective. His smelled like iron and salt, but she didn’t mind. 

_ Safe. _

Why she felt safe? She didn’t knew, and she didn’t care at that moment. All she knew was that Geralt was holding her, and a part of her heart didn’t ache so much as before. 

As time passed by, her loud cry became a soft, quiet sobs. Geralt just kept there, and if he was being honesty, he didn’t wanted to move at all. Even the pain in his side wasn’t bothering. All he knew was that Ciri needed him.

_ Ciri? _

_ Light. _

Light needed him, and, for some reason, in that moment, he wanted to be there.


End file.
